


Buffy Dialogue Prompts!

by strawberryoneshots (nostalgicstrawberry)



Series: Dialogue Prompts [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, any fandom, multifandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagines, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgicstrawberry/pseuds/strawberryoneshots
Summary: Quotes from Buffy that I thought would be great in an imagine + one pairing prompt from Angel.





	Buffy Dialogue Prompts!

Because my Bones dialogue prompts were so successful (NOT), I thought I’d give Buffy prompts a shot! Some of these might not be exact, as many are from memory. 

1) “The hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For Me.”

2) A: “What are you doing here?” B: “I-” A: “Five words or less.” B: “Out. For. A. Walk…Bitch.”

3) A: “Say goodnight, bitch.” B: “Goodnight, bitch.” 

4) “ I may be dead, but I’m still pretty. “

5) “I’ve got a theory that it’s a demon. A dancing demon? No, something isn’t right there.” 

6) “ Passion…it lies in all of us. Sleeping, waiting, and though unwanted, unbidden, it will stir, open its jaws, and howl. It speaks to us, guides us… passion rules us all. And we obey. What other choice do we have? Passion is the source of our finest moments; the joy of love, the clarity of hatred, and the ecstasy of grief. It hurts sometimes more than we can bear. If we could live without passion, maybe we’d truly know some kind of peace. But we would be hollow. Empty rooms, shuttered and dank… without passion, we’d truly be dead.” (This can be shortened if y’all want or used in a different context than dialogue from one character to another [ex: reader is trying out for a play and uses the monologue, or it’s just inspiration for the story itself, etc.])

7) “ I’ve seen honest faces before. They’re usually attached to liars. “

8) “ Don’t be ridiculous. Martha Stewart isn’t a demon. She’s a witch. Nobody could do that much decoupage without calling on the powers of darkness. “

9) “ Funny. ‘Cause I look around at this world you’re so eager to be a part of, and all I see is six billion lunatics looking for the fastest ride out. Who’s not crazy? Look around. Everyone’s drinking, smoking, shooting up, shooting each other, or just plain screwing their brains out ‘cause they don’t want ‘em anymore. I’m crazy? Honey, I’m the original one-eyed chicklet in the kingdom of the blind. ‘Cause at least I admit the world makes me nuts. “ 

10) “ I want to take comfort in you, and I know it will cost me my soul, and a part of me doesn’t care.”

11) “ When I say ‘I love you,’ it’s not because I want you or because I can’t have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I’ve seen your kindness and your strength. I’ve seen the best and worst of you. And I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You’re a hell of a woman(man/etc.). You’re the one.”

12) A: “My diary? You read my diary? That is not okay! A diary is like a person’s most private place! You don’t even know what I was writing about! ‘Hunk’ can mean a lot of things, bad things. And, when it says that your eyes are ‘penetrating’, I meant to write ‘bulging’. And ‘[initial]’ doesn’t even stand for [character/(Y/N)] for that matter, it stands for [other name with the same initial], a charming foreign exchange student, so that whole fantasy part has nothing to even do with you at all…” B: “I- I wasn’t reading your diary.” 

13) “ I’m the thing that monsters have nightmares about. And right now, you and me are gonna show ‘em why.”

14) “Funny how the earth never opens up and swallows you whole when you want it to.”

15) “Can I trade in the children for more cash?” 

16) “And remember, if you hurt her, I will beat you to death with a shovel.”

17) (Can be romantic or not, same with the other quotes) A: “You’re a little girl.” B: “Woman.” A: “Little woman.” B: “I’m taller than you.” 

18) A: “You have a plan?” B: “I am the plan.” 

19) “I’ll make him die in ways he can’t even imagine… That would’ve sounded more commanding if I wasn’t wearing my yummy sushi pajamas.” (I personally imagine this in a Wade Wilson imagine. Just a suggestion.) 

20) “What was the highlight of our relationship? When you broke up with me or when I killed you?”

21) “I was just thinking about the life of a pumpkin. Grow up in the sun, happily entwined with others.. Then someone comes along, cuts you open, and rips your guts out.”

22) “No guy is worth your life, not ever!” 

23) (This one obviously isn’t romantic. For context, Faith + Buffy had switched bodies and Buffy had to prove to Giles that it was her.) A: “Oh! When I had psychic power I heard my mom think you were like a stevedore during sex. Do you want me to continue?” B: “Actually, I beg you to stop.” A: “What’s a stevedore?”

24) “You have the emotional maturity of a blueberry scone.”

25) “There’s no problem that cannot be solved by chocolate.”

26) A: “You help me out and I- I don’t kill you!” B: “Oh, tremendously convincing. Try it again, without the stutter.”

27) “Your brain isn’t connect to your mouth, is it?” 

28) “Whenever [character, I imagine Fury] sends me on a mission, he says ‘please.’ And afterwards, I get a cookie!”

29) “We attack [enemy/authority figure] with hummus.”

30) “Ice is cool. It’s water, but it’s not.”

31) “The monkey’s the only cookie animal that gets to wear clothes, you know that?”

32) A: “You can barely stand.” B: “Trigger finger feels okay.” A, to C: “You actually sleep with this guy?”

33) “To forgive is an act of compassion…It’s not done because people deserve it.”

34) “I could do that, but I’m paralyzed with not caring very much.” 

35) “Is everyone here very stoned?” (I can imagine a ChaoticNeutral!reader saying this about the Avengers, the X-Men, or the team at the BAU, ngl.)

36) “It’s horrible. That’s me as a vampire?! I’m so evil, and skanky, and I think I’m kind of gay.”

37) “Where the hell have you been? This funnel cake is kicking my ass!”

38) A: “Have we met?” B: “Yes. You hit me with an ax one time. ‘Get the hell away from my daughter!’” A: “Oh.”

39) A: “I love a good entrance.” B: “How are you with death scenes?” 

40) “I’m sick of this. I’m sick of being the guy who eats bugs and gets the funny syphilis. As of now, I’m finished with being everybody’s butt-monkey!” 

BONUS: AU Prompt!   
(I couldn’t find anymore quotes I particularly liked, so if you want, submit a ship, and I’ll write a five-part fic.)  
I Will Remember You - A reimagining of S1: E8 of Angel where one character is Buffy and one character is Angel. If you have any specifications of who should be Doyle and Cordelia, I’d definitely appreciate it!)


End file.
